Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device for a personal immersive device implementing virtual reality or augmented reality.
Discussion of the Related Art
Technologies for virtual reality or augmented reality (hereinafter, commonly referred to as “virtual reality”) have been applied to a defense field, an architecture field, a tourist field, a film field, a multimedia field, a game field, and the like. Virtual reality means a specific environment or a specific situation allowing a user to feel as a real environment using a stereoscopic image technology.
The virtual reality technology has been applied to personal immersive devices, so as to maximize the immersion of the virtual reality. Examples of the personal immersive device include a head mounted display (HMD), a face mounted display (FMD), and an eye glasses-type display (EGD).
Because the user wears the personal immersive device on his or her face or head, a distance between the user's eyes and the screen is very short. For this reason, the personal immersive device is implemented as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having a self-emission structure. Further, the personal immersive device has used a pentile matrix scheme, in which a total of four subpixels (for example, red (R), green (G), blue (B), and green (G) subpixels) form two unit pixels, instead of a related art pixel structure, in which a total of three red, green, and blue subpixels form a unit pixel.
However, when a pixel structure of the pentile matrix scheme is applied to the personal immersive device, and a first OLED display panel, on which a left eye input is displayed, and a second OLED display panel, on which a right eye input is displayed, represent a specific color, the specific color is not represented on some of four unit pixels. Hence, there was a problem of a reduction in pixel density of each color.
This is described in detail below with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a problem of a pixel array applied to a related art personal immersive device.
Referring to FIG. 1, R, B, G, and B subpixels are arranged on a first row of a pixel array of a first OLED display panel, to which a left eye image is input, in the order named, and G, B, R, and B subpixels are arranged on a second row of the pixel array in the order named. Further, R, B, G, and B subpixels are arranged on a first row of a pixel array of a second OLED display panel, to which a right eye image is input, in the order named in the same manner as the first row of the pixel array of the first OLED display panel, and G, B, R, and B subpixels are arranged on a second row of the pixel array in the order named in the same manner as the second row of the pixel array of the first OLED display panel.
The left eye image received through a left eye of a human being and the right eye image received through a right eye of the human being are combined in a brain of the human being. Hence, two adjacent unit pixels on the first row are recognized as RBGB, and two adjacent unit pixels on the second row are recognized as GBRB.
Thus, two red colors, two green colors, and two blue colors are recognized from the four unit pixels on the first and second rows. Accordingly, the four unit pixels recognize only one half of the colors which four R, G and B unit pixels recognize.
In the related art personal immersive device, because the distance between the screen and the user's eyes is very short, pixel density of the color displayed on the screen is reduced.